The present invention relates to electrical connectors in adapted for use in communication systems, and relates more particularly to the structure and positioning of the contacts for such electrical connectors.
The contacts of the electrical connectors which are commonly used in communication systems have pointed ends, that make a respective electric contact when they pierce through the insulator of a respective electrical wire. These electrical connectors are, as shown in FIG. 1, are commonly comprised of a shell, a plurality of contacts inserted in respective contact mounting holes on the shell, and a contact fastening device fastened to the shell to hold down the contacts. Because the contacts are respectively inserted into the contact mounting slots piece by piece, much labor is needed during the assembly process. When the contacts are respectively inserted into the contact mounting slots, they may displace easily, causing the fastening of the contact fastening device difficult. When the contact fastening device is connected to the shell, it must be sealed through a ultrasonic sealing process. This special processing process complicates the assembly procedure and greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the electrical connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,812, issued to John A. Siemon, discloses a wire connecting system in which plastic pins are into respective holes on the shell and then melted to fill up the holes, and therefore the contact pins are positioned. As this method needs to employ a special melting process, it does not eliminate the aforesaid drawbacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,587, issued to Benjamin Clement Ellit, et. al., discloses devices for making electrical connections, in which the shell is comprised of two symmetrical halves that are connected together and then sealed through a welding process after the insertion of the contacts. As the contacts are individually made and then fastened to a respective contact mounting slot piece by piece, this structure of electrical contact still cannot eliminate the aforesaid drawbacks.